1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spanner wrenches and more particularly pertains to a new fore end wrench for removing a locking nut from a slide action of a pump action shotgun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of spanner wrenches is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,825 describes a device for loosening threaded protectors from a threaded body. Another type of spanner wrench is U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,120 having a tool having a pair of mounting pins for engaging a CPU fan to provide torque to the CPU fan to mount it to a mounting structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,037 a spanner wrench with a pair of drive pins whereby the distance between the drive pins is adjustable. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,901,411, 6,230,430 and 6,173,519 all have an apparatus for facilitating disassembly of a firearm. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,676,126, 976,391 and 2,403,264 have wrenches that are adjustable for removing a variety of spanner nuts. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 433,870 shows a home disposal de-clogger.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features allowing for the adjusting of the size of the pins to accommodate differing sizes of channels in locking nuts.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing an engagement member and an insert member that are interchangeable to all allow the user to accommodate locking nuts having channels of varying sizes.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new fore end wrench that allows for easy replacement of the insert member and the engagement member should they become worn or damaged.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new fore end wrench that allows the removal of locking nuts from a variety of makes of shotguns.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a body member being designed for being inserted into the locking nut of the slide action of the shotgun. The body member is designed for supporting the locking nut of the shotgun. An engagement member extends through the body member. The engagement member is designed for engaging channels of the locking nut whereby rotation of the body member by a user rotates the engagement member against the locking nut for rotating the locking nut to remove the locking nut from the slide action to allow removal of the slide from the slide action.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.